Comme un frère
by Rovarandom
Summary: /Sherlock ferma un instant les yeux, agacé. Il haïssait son frère. Il essayait de s'en convaincre du plus profond de lui-même, et ce depuis des années.\


**Disclaimer** : Mycroft, Sherlock, et les autres personnages mentionnés appartiennent au Dieu Sir Arthur Conan Doyle (bitches), et le contexte à Steven Moffat et à Mark Godtiss… euh, Gatiss pardon.

 **Notes :** Après 21 fanfictions sur un seul et unique fandom, j'ai enfin écrit quelque chose qui me tenait à cœur, à savoir une fic sur la relation qu'entretiennent Sherlock et Mycroft.

Déjà, Mycroft est mon personnage préféré et en plus je voue un culte absolu à Mark Gatiss (j'ai d'ailleurs songé à placer un autel avec des bougies et une photo de lui dans ma chambre mais ma mère a refusé, allez savoir pourquoi).

Mais en plus, je ne peux pas vivre sans une grosse dose de bromance dans ma vie. Alors Sherlock et Mycroft, pour moi, c'est un peu une religion. Voilà, c'est dit.

Donc bonjour fandom de Sherlock, je t'aime depuis un petit moment maintenant, mais ce n'est que maintenant que je te rejoins à part entière en apportant ma pierre à l'édifice des œuvres. :D

J'espère que vous apprécierez ce (court) OS !

Bonne lecture à vous tous !

* * *

 **Comme un frère**

 _Well, it's the end of an era, isn't it? John and Mary – domestic bliss._

Sherlock pensait à cette phrase que lui avait dit son frère aîné lors du mariage de John et Mary.

Il n'aimait pas y penser. À quoi cela pouvait bien servir ? C'était une réflexion parfaitement inutile pour son travail, en l'occurrence le meurtre d'une jeune fille. On avait lié des parpaings à ses jambes et Scotland Yard n'avait, comme d'habitude, aucune piste.

Et voilà que la voix de son aîné, gouailleuse, avait décidé de faire surface. Comme ça, sans aucun signe avant coureur.

Déjà que le détective n'aimait guère son frère, si en plus il venait le titiller même lorsqu'il n'était pas là…

 _I suppose I'll be seeing a lot more of you from now on._

Sherlock ferma un instant les yeux, agacé.

« Dans tes rêves, cher frère. » pensa-t-il fugacement.

Il se refusait totalement à admettre que, pourtant, Mycroft avait raison. John allait avoir une vie de famille. Certainement un enfant, deux même, c'était une moyenne dans un couple. Deux enfants. Deux êtres dépendants de leurs parents pour leur survie, et il ne faisait nul doute que c'était une mauvaise idée d'entraîner un père de famille courir au devant du danger quand deux enfants l'attendaient. Sherlock n'avait pas beaucoup d'affection pour les enfants, mais il lui semblait que les conventions voulaient qu'on s'extasie devant ces êtres bruyants et insupportables, et que l'on s'en occupe.

De plus, Mary ne laisserait jamais son mari mettre sa vie en péril maintenant. Plus autant qu'avant.

Eh bien.

Quand bien même John le laisserait seul, ce qui n'arriverait _pas_ -il était en plein déni sans même s'en rendre compte-, jamais il ne se rapprocherait de Mycroft.

Il haïssait son frère.

Sherlock essayait de s'en convaincre du plus profond de lui-même, et ce depuis des années.

Ils avaient un passé troublé par de nombreuses choses, plus ou moins importantes, mais parfois, des images mentales lui revenaient par flash dans sa mémoire. Il avait beau tenter de les refouler et de trouver cela contre-productif, inutile et ennuyeux, elles finissaient toujours par revenir.

Sans compter la voix de Mycroft, qui était toujours là pour le rappeler à l'ordre dans sa tête. Et, bien que Sherlock détestait l'admettre, cette voix l'avait à nombreuses reprises aidé, à y voir plus clair dans des enquêtes ou à garder la tête froide dans certains événements.

De plus, pendant ces trois années où le brun avait fait semblant d'être mort, son seul contact avait été Mycroft. Ainsi que ses parents, mais il évitait tant que possible de leur parler pour diverses raisons. Pas qu'il ne les appréciait pas, malgré l'inutilité de tels sentiments, il ressentait pour ses géniteurs quelque chose d'indéfinissable qui les comptaient dans une certaine équation importante.

En bref, ils ne faisaient pas partie du reste de cet inutile monde. Tout comme John et, dans une moindre mesure, Mrs. Hudson et Lestrade.

Mycroft, lui, était… différent. Il ne faisait pas partie d'un côté, ou de l'autre. Il n'était nulle part. À sa grande frustration, Sherlock n'avait jamais réussi à le placer dans le côté des gens inutiles et pénibles. Mycroft était pénible. Mais pas inutile. Et il n'était pas pénible de la même façon que les autres.

Déjà, il était le seul dans ce monde pouvant le comprendre. Il possédait les mêmes dons que lui. C'était l'aîné qui avait appris au cadet à s'en servir au mieux.

Et Mycroft était associé à de très (trop selon lui) nombreux souvenirs de Sherlock. Ils avaient grandi ensemble. Longtemps, le roux avait été le modèle de son cadet. Jusqu'à ce qu'il soit progressivement dégoûté du mépris apparent de l'aîné, et de son absence due à son travail acharné à l'école.

Et pourtant… encore aujourd'hui, les réminiscences du temps où Mycroft et Sherlock, déguisés en pirates et jouant à conquérir les mers, refaisaient parfois surface.

Il y avait tout un tas d'anecdotes d'enfance que Sherlock aurait aimé oublier mais que son Palais Mental avait conservé malgré lui.

Par exemple, l'époque où Mycroft, amoureux des sucreries, s'était essayé à la pâtisserie. Sherlock, alors âgé de cinq ou six ans, avait tenté de l'aider. Mrs. Holmes avait retrouvé sa cuisine dans un état épouvantable, tâchée de diverses sortes d'ingrédients, et ses deux enfants dans la chambre de l'aîné, peu fiers d'eux. Le plus jeune avait les cheveux blancs de farine, et Mycroft était tâché de partout et avait de la pâte sur le visage.

Elle n'avait même pas eu le cœur de les fâcher.

Puis, il y avait eu l'école. Sherlock avait très mal vécu sa scolarité. Il était plus intelligent que ses professeurs, qui n'appréciaient pas du tout, et n'avait aucun ami.

C'était aussi l'époque où Mycroft, alors au collège, se faisait harceler par des camarades. Sherlock n'avait jamais vraiment su si cela avait affecté son frère. Il avait toujours prétendu qu'il était trop intelligent pour prêter attention à ce que les autres pouvaient bien dire de lui, ou même le mal physique qu'ils avaient pu lui faire.

Sherlock, lui, s'était inquiété pour son grand frère. C'était l'époque où il le considérait encore comme un modèle.

Quand Mycroft s'asseyait contre son lit le soir et lui lisait des romans policiers ou des polars. Ou encore des histoires de pirates.

L'époque où l'enfant qu'il était éprouvait des sentiments perceptibles qu'il ne cherchait pas à contrôler.

Une période ennuyeuse en somme.

Mycroft avait fini, en plus de mépriser son intellect au point que Sherlock finisse par croire qu'il était réellement stupide, par arrêter de lui lire les histoires du soir, de se moquer avec lui de leurs camarades de classe et les parents de ceux-ci, de jouer aux pirates, de lui apprendre des choses.

Pire encore, il était parti en internat. Sherlock l'avait atrocement mal prit. La seule personne au monde qui était comme lui l'avait trahi.

Dès lors, leurs relations n'avaient plus jamais été les mêmes.

Après, tout n'avait été que mésentente constante.

Cependant, quelques bribes de souvenirs autres subsistaient.

La première overdose de Sherlock. Il avait alors dix-huit ans et s'était réveillé à l'hôpital. Mycroft, qui étudiait pourtant à l'autre bout du pays, était déjà là lorsqu'il avait ouvert les yeux, le corps douloureux, incapable de bouger.

Il était resté à son côté, parfaitement silencieux. Son aîné ne l'avait même pas sermonné. Il n'avait pas prononcé une seule parole. Tout le temps de sa convalescence, Mycroft avait été là. Il était là lorsqu'il ouvrait les yeux le matin, et il était là jusqu'à ce qu'il les ferme le soir.

C'était quelque chose dont ils n'avaient jamais parlé, mais dès lors, Mycroft avait été bien plus intrusif dans sa vie qu'auparavant.

Sherlock trouvait cela ennuyeux, il n'avait pas besoin d'un frère poule. Il n'avait pas besoin de frère du tout d'ailleurs.

Il n'avait pas envie de le voir plus. Mycroft n'était pas John.

 _Et John n'est pas Mycroft_ , susurra une petite voix dans sa tête, qu'il chassa.

John n'était pas Mycroft, pourtant, c'était bien vrai.

Sherlock ne s'en rendait pas compte, mais Mycroft était Important.

Mycroft avait partagé son enfance, et encore aujourd'hui, même si cela l'horripilait, il gardait toujours un œil sur lui. Il le comprenait. Il lui ressemblait. Il avait le même sang que lui.

Il était son grand frère. Son grand frère qui veillait dans l'ombre. Et qui abandonnerait tout si un message de son cadet lui faisait comprendre qu'il avait besoin de lui.

Le détective ne le reconnaîtrait jamais, mais tant que Mycroft serait de ce monde, Sherlock ne serait jamais seul.

* * *

Voilà, c'est terminé ! J'espère sincèrement que vous avez apprécié, n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos avis, et j'espère republier incessamment sous peu (j'aime ce pléonasme) ici !


End file.
